Mark of the Kitsune: Origins
by silphalion
Summary: *Lemon Story* While attempting to get rid of the Kyuubi, something goes wrong. Now Naruto finds himself stuck with a perverted bloodline. Might as well make the most of it. Warnings: Godlike!Pervert!bloodline!smart!deceptive!Godlike!badass!Naruto...did I mention he will be godlike? Naruto/harem (mostly older girls) lemons, incest, death, violence, etc... Jiraiya better look out :)
1. Chapter 1

If you were to ask anyone in the village of Konoha their opinions about one Uzumaki Naruto, whether it be their opinion of his skill, knowledge, or just a general opinion, the majority would be on the negative side. The civilians would, of course, proclaim him to be a waste of space, a monster, a hooligan, or a dozen other similar adjectives. Half of the ninja force would agree, while the other half would call him a troublemaker, due to his pranks.

Just six months ago, eight-and-a-half year old Naruto had joined the Konoha ninja academy with his same-aged peers. The Konoha academy trained ninja-hopefuls from the age of 8 to 14 in 12 half-year long semesters. An individual _could_ graduate early, and many "prodigies" had over the years, but there was also a time-limit on graduation. An individual could fail up to two times; the latest they could graduate was 2 semesters late, or one year older than their classmates.

But, we are getting off topic. So, eight-and-a-half year old Naruto had been in the academy for six months. If you were to ask anyone in the village for an opinion on his prospective ninja skills, you would find a similar low opinion to how they viewed him in general. His instructors at the academy would describe him as a dead-last with little to no hope of achieving anything as a ninja, even though he wasn't learning any ninja skills yet (the first few semesters dealt with typical school subjects…history, math, reading, etc…), and disregarding the fact that they were actively sabotaging his education. The civilians would call for his removal from the academy, but that was due to another reason entirely, namely not allowing the demon to become any stronger than it already was. The ninja who had regular contact with Naruto, namely the ones who had to deal with the aftermath of his pranks, would again call him a troublemaker and mention that if he hoped to succeed, he would need to get serious. And the Hokage, who viewed Naruto as something similar to a grandson, no matter how much he liked the boy, would tend to agree; Naruto had potential, but he would have to start applying himself for that potential to be realized.

Some of these opinions would be correct. Naruto did have little hope of achieving anything as a ninja, at least until someone decided to _actually_ teach him, instead of ignore him like his instructors did. And, he would need to get serious if he wanted to succeed. However, everyone's opinions of him would leave one crucial skill out of the equation… Naruto's ability at stealth. While he may be lacking in other critical areas for a ninja, Naruto's ability to conceal himself was abnormally high, especially when one considered his high chakra levels, which should be quite noticeable to almost any decently skilled ninja. After all, Naruto was able to hide himself from ANBU after some of his pranks.

It is Naruto's stealth ability, combined with his natural curiosity and his desire to learn some 'cool jutsu' that find him in his current situation, one that would start to change his life forever.

Ever since Naruto was old enough to realize that the majority of the village hated him, wanted him dead or ignored him, he had decided to make it his mission to gain everyone's respect, or, at least, their attention. And after seeing some ninja in action for the first time, he found out how he would accomplish his goal. It was simple; become a ninja, learn some really flashy, super awesome jutsu, and then become the Hokage because of how awesome he was. Then everyone in the village would acknowledge him. Unfortunately, there were several problems for Naruto. First, the Hokage wouldn't let him enter the ninja academy until he was eight years old. Then, when he was finally old enough and in the academy, he finds out that they only teach boring stuff for the first few years. He wouldn't be taught how to access his chakra until he was 10! Not that it mattered, because he found that his instructors hated him too and made sure he didn't learn anything.

So, yesterday Naruto had decided to approach his surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime, to get him to teach him some ninja stuff… he refused. After sulking for a bit, Naruto came up with what he thought was one of his greatest plans yet; sneak into the Hokage's office, find his secret super-awesome jutsu scrolls (because, as the Hokage, he had to have some), and train on his own.

Now for most, even some of the most accomplished ninja in all the elemental nations, this task would be impossible. To break in to the Hokage's office, one would need to know the layout of the building, know the Hokage's schedule, get past the ANBU guards, locate the target scrolls, and then get out undetected. Impossible for most…

For Naruto, it was simple. He knew the layout of the building and the Hokage's schedule due to all the time he spent visiting the village leader, which was a lot. Sneaking in wasn't much of a challenge either. Naruto's skills had been honed from years of pranks and evading and escaping the ninja trying to apprehend him. And, if he could sneak into ANBU headquarters, put itching powder in all their uniforms, and get out without being caught, he could slip past a pair of ANBU being lazy in their job of guarding the currently vacant Hokage's office. The only trouble he had was getting a small cut on one of his fingers from one of the plants he hid behind.

Once inside the office, Naruto found his task slightly more difficult due to one important fact; Naruto could barely read. Not for lack of trying. The few times he tried to learn, those he asked for help would tell him that a demon didn't need to know how to read, and eventually, Naruto had given up without bothering to try to teach himself. So, in trying to find some super-awesome jutsu scrolls, Naruto probably wouldn't be able to identify one even if he found it.

Ten minutes of searching and Naruto was already becoming frustrated. Deciding he would get something out of his break in, he went over to the Hokage's desk and sat down in the seat, something the Hokage wouldn't let him do. Deciding to go through the drawers of the desk as a last ditch search attempt, Naruto noticed a strange design of squiggles drawn under the desk. Sticking his hand out to examine the strange drawing, a drop of blood from his cut fell onto the design.

Now, this was more than a simple design. In fact, it was an extremely elaborate storage seal that the previous Hokage, the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, had added to the desk to store extremely important or sensitive material. The only living person who knew about it was the Sandaime. And he never used it because the seal was a blood seal, only able to be opened by Namikaze Minato…or one related to him. The Sandaime knew what was left in the seal, and had instructions to allow a certain someone to open it when they became chunin.

When the drop of blood made contact with the seal, there was a puff of smoke. After waving the smoke away, Naruto noticed a fairly large rolled up scroll sitting on the seal. Curiously picking the scroll up, Naruto immediately noticed two of the few words he could read…Uzumaki Naruto, his name.

/

Naruto's life had drastically changed over the last year and a half. The now ten year old was almost completely unrecognizable when compared to his past self…or he would have been if he allowed his disguise to drop and people saw the real him.

A year and a half prior, after finding the scroll with his name on it, Naruto immediately pocketed the treasure and made his escape. He didn't know why the Hokage had a scroll with his name on it, and he didn't care. It belonged to him. And there was no way he was going to tell the Hokage he had found it, or he might take it away from him. After all, there must have been a reason it wasn't given to him. And, unknown to Naruto, as the Hokage couldn't access the contents of the seal, he never knew the scroll was missing.

After successfully escaping with the scroll, Naruto did something he never thought he would do in a million years; he went to the library. But this was a newly determined Naruto. He found a scroll that was addressed to him, and he couldn't read it! What if it was something from his parents, or had some awesome jutsu on it? Upon entering the library, Naruto snuck past the librarian and went to the children's section and grabbed every book that looked like it taught one how to read.

With his new found determination, Naruto had discovered something very interesting; he was something of a genius. In all his previous attempts to learn to read, he had taken example from the other children and looked to adults to help and teach him. On his own, though, he had learned to read in just one month. And after reading through the scroll, Naruto felt a new wave of determination and a new purpose; to make his parents proud.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your mom, Uzumaki Kushina. Below my letter is one from your father. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you already, still growing inside my belly. Sadly, if you are reading this letter, that means I have passed on. Your father and I have made this scroll as a precaution. I am what is called a jinchuuriki. In simple terms, this means that I have one of the great tailed beasts sealed within me. And not just any tailed beast, but the most powerful; the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Unfortunately, the seal which keeps the demon at bay will be weakened when I go into labor, leaving a chance that the Kyuubi will escape. In that situation, your father and I will do everything in our power to stop the demon, even if it costs our lives._

_But, enough of those bad thoughts. Your father and I made this scroll to ensure that you have access to everything from your clan. In case you didn't know, the Uzumaki clan was quite famous at one point in time. We were both praised and feared for our unparalleled ability with seals. It was this fear that caused Uzushiogakure, our native village, to be destroyed shortly before the third great ninja war. As it is, I am the last living Uzumaki, at least until you are born. However, a few years ago I was able to travel to Uzushiogakure and find some of our clan scrolls and possessions. They should be sealed within this scroll for you._

_There are just a few important things I need to let you know before I give your father his chance to write. Most of these are about our clan. First, the Uzumaki clan was known for their longevity. All who carry Uzumaki blood are blessed with a longer than average life, and remain in peak physical condition and appearance for many years longer than normal. Also, certain members of the clan, like myself, display an accelerated level of healing, some wounds healing over night. Just some things for you to keep in mind. Secondly, this has to do with our connection to the Senju clan, which you can learn more about in the scroll documenting our history. In short, I am the great-great-great-great granddaughter of the man who was the great-great grandfather of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage. Now, so far, no one of the Senju clan has been able to recreate the Shodaime's Mokuton ability, so many are unsure if it was indeed a bloodline. I seem to have a similar ability to the Shodaime's ability to use Mokuton to subdue the tailed beasts. I can create chakra chains that subdue them. I am unsure if this is a bloodline, or if you will have a similar ability. Either way, I wrote a scroll explaining the ability for you. Finally, on the subject of bloodlines, I found an ancient scroll in the Uzumaki compound that spoke of a powerful dojutsu bloodline, but I don't know of any Uzumaki that has ever awoken such a thing, and the scroll is too old for anything else to be read from it._

_Alright, I'll let your father have his chance. There are a few more letters sealed in the scroll for you, along with everything else. Make sure to train hard and have fun. I'll leave you with one last piece of advice. When I was first starting out, I tried to be as flashy as possible to get everyone's attention. It wasn't until later that I found out that it could get me killed. Make sure you focus on a ninja's two most important skills; stealth and deception. It will be hard for someone to kill you if they can't see you or underestimate you._

_Remember, I love you and will always be proud of you._

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Naruto,_

_I have edited my letter in light of recent circumstances. It has been two short hours since you were born and I have grave news. When your mother went in to labor, a masked individual showed up and diverted my attention, allowing the Kyuubi to escape. This also caused your mother's death. I am writing this letter now as the Kyuubi approaches the village. I need to give you information important to your future._

_I've just realized I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and your father, but you should already know that. I told Sarutobi to tell you about your mother and I when you become a genin and to give you this scroll when you are a chunin. So… Congratulations! _

_Now, the bad news. There is no way for me to kill the Kyuubi. The only way I can hope to defeat it is to seal it away into a newborn. Unfortunately, you are the only baby born in the village today. I am going against your mother's wishes by sealing the beast within you; she has firsthand knowledge on how jinchuuriki are treated and was adamantly against me using you as its vessel. Unfortunately, as I said, there is no one else. I can only hope you and your mother can forgive me in the afterlife. I have already made it clear that you are to be treated as a hero, but from my experience, jinchuuriki are never treated well. For that, I am sorry. Anyway, if all goes right, you now have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. Its power should help you. _

_I've left a number of scrolls sealed inside this one with every jutsu I know on them. Learn all you can. You should also try to continue in your clan's footsteps and learn all you can about sealing. It is difficult, but the results are well worth it. I should know; your mother taught me everything she knew._

_You are going to need to learn everything you can. You see, before he retreated, I learned that the masked man that released the Kyuubi was Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. I don't know how he is still alive or what his goal is, but he will eventually come after you for the Kyuubi. It was clear that the Kyuubi was his target. Train hard._

_Make sure you don't forget other aspects of your life, though. Make sure to find a nice girl to continue the Uzumaki clan with. Or a few girls *perverted giggle*. Anyway, the Kyuubi is getting close, so this is goodbye. I love you, and like your mother, I will always be proud of you._

_Namikaze Minato_

/H

The letters from his parents answered a few questions for him. He now knew who his parents were and that they didn't abandon him. He also learned the reason why everyone hated him; he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Finally, he learned the reason why he always healed from the beatings he routinely received from groups of civilians, and occasionally a few ninja. A few times he heard the doctors call him a demon after a quick recovery, which he now knew was a reference to Kyuubi. One of the first things Naruto did after reading through the scrolls was learn about the biju and jinchuuriki. And though some jinchuuriki gained special abilities from their biju, Naruto knew that his healing couldn't come from the Kyuubi; the demon's youkai was actually poisonous to his body. It was this reason that all through his training, Naruto ignored his father's note that having the Kyuubi's power sealed within him would be beneficial; Naruto wanted nothing to do with the demon's power.

Again, though, we are getting ahead of ourselves. So, after reading through their letters, Naruto immediately unsealed everything else using his blood again. For once in his life, Naruto forgot about learning awesome jutsu and put the jutsu scrolls off to the side. First, he focused on reading the other letters from his parents and learning about his clan's history. He found it interesting that his clan had close ties to Konoha, and after checking the library, he found that only the oldest of history books mentioned anything about the Uzumaki clan. Naruto found it strange that there was such a lack of information on a clan that was extremely close to the Senju, one of the village's founding clans. However, he put that thought aside for the time being. He read through some other general scrolls, and put aside a scroll from his mother full of little orange books that caused him to blush, vowing to never look at it again.

Another scroll he found had directions to the compound his father had built so they could start re-populating the Uzumaki clan. Luckily, the compound wasn't destroyed in the Kyuubi attack like his father thought it might, and was still sealed up due to a number of protection seals his parents put in place. Since no one but Naruto could access the compound unless Naruto keyed them into the seals, he decided it would be the perfect place for him to train. The inside of the compound was pretty empty. There was some furniture and clothing, but that was mostly it. One of his parent's letters had mentioned that they moved into a cabin outside of Konoha for the birth, for safety reasons, so Naruto assumed that the rest of their possessions, like pictures, were brought with them. The only other thing of interest that Naruto found in the compound was a room fully stocked with sealing supplies.

After reading through all the history scrolls and exploring his clan compound, Naruto turned his focus onto the other scrolls, and his ninja training. First, Naruto decided to follow his mother's advice and focus on stealth and deception. When reading through the history books for information on the Uzumaki clan, Naruto noticed that many of the books preached the need for these skills, and highlighted that some of the most powerful ninja were masters of these two skills.

After learning to access his chakra and going through some of his clans control exercises, Naruto learned his first jutsu, recommended by both his parents; Kage Bunshin. After reading all the specifics of the jutsu, Naruto agreed that it would help his training immensely, and due to being a jinchuuriki, he had plenty of chakra to make clones. The Kage Bunshin helped him with deception, allowing him to show the village the loud-mouth orange clad kid they had come to expect, while keeping his true skills secret.

After learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto's training continued at an accelerated pace. During the day, he would send a clone to the academy, acting in his expected loud and obnoxious manner, while he spent the day training. The clone was safe from being dispelled in the academy because they still hadn't begun ninja training. In just over a year, Naruto was blowing through the scrolls left by his parents. Naruto seemed to inherit his clan's talent because the area he excelled in the most was sealing. In just over a few months, Naruto was already creating his own seals, all of which worked.

Unfortunately, his experience with success, and lack of experience with failure in sealing led to an overconfidence in his abilities and the situation that changed the course of his life forever.

One of Naruto's goals was to completely rid himself of the demon fox sealed within him; the cause of his parents' deaths and the reason he was hated. Naruto had developed a seal based on the Shiki Fuujin that would, theoretically, removes the fox from the seal and send it to the shinigami. During a vacation from the academy, Naruto snuck outside of the village walls into the forest surrounding Konoha to apply the seal. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, and he didn't know how noticeable the process would be.

After preparing the paper seal, Naruto held it an inch from the seal around his navel. "Well, here goes nothing," the blonde ten year old said to himself, before placing the paper seal onto his body. The seal glowed a bright blue for a second before turning red. Chakra started to leak from the seal. "Oh shi-," was all Naruto was able to get out before he lost consciousness.

_***Mindscape***_

___Naruto slowly awoke to the feeling of being wet. Blinking his eyes open, he looked at his surroundings, trying to remember what happened. In a rush, the memory of applying the seal came to him and he jumped up from the ground, immediately checking his stomach. He found his original seal in place with no noticeable difference. Turning back to his surroundings, Naruto realized he was in some sort of sewer and had been lying in a puddle of water. Not knowing where he was or how he got there, Naruto decided to look around._

_ He had only taken a few steps before the entire sewer started to shake and wisps of red sparked through the air and off the walls. This only lasted a second before it stopped. Over the next few minutes of Naruto exploring the sewer, it happened again and again, lasting longer and becoming more intense. Finally, after ten minutes of walking, Naruto came to a massive cage with a piece of paper over the lock that said "Seal". However, the paper was ripped in half. _

_ Before he could approach the cage, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked somewhat similar to Naruto, a few years older though. When the man saw Naruto he smiled slightly. "Naruto," he greeted. "I see I wasn't able to get here in time to stop…"_

_ Anything else the man was going to say was stopped by a shout of "Minato-baka," and a punch to the head by a beautiful red-haired woman. The second the punch landed, the man named Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke similar to a shadow clone dispelling. Naruto looked at the red-head in shock, but before he could ask what the hell was going on, the woman said, "Not now. I'll be back. Don't tell the fox about us though." And then, just as fast as she had appeared, she was gone._

_ Shaking his head, Naruto decided to just forget what he just saw and get some answers instead. He started walking toward the giant cage that seemed to be calling to him. When he got within twenty feet of the cage, it was blown open and red wisps of what Naruto now realized was chakra started to flow out. Following the red chakra was two enormous, glowing, red slitted eyes, which was then followed by the massive body of the Kyuubi. _

_ "Well fuck," was all Naruto could say. It seemed that his seal had failed, and had also inadvertently released the Kyuubi. The response he received surprised him._

_ "Hahaha," came the dark chuckle from the demon before him. "Isn't this interesting."_

_ Naruto was surprised. He figured the demon would have killed him already and started destroying everything around him. "So…," Naruto trailed off, staring up at the demon._

_ "So…," the Kyuubi trailed off, staring down at the human._

_ After a three minute staring match, Naruto asked, "What's going on? I mean, I can see my seal screwed up. I figured now that you're free, you would've killed me the first chance you got. Not that I'm not happy to be alive. But, all you're doing is standing there. Not what I expected."_

_ The Kyuubi stared at him for a few more seconds before asking, "You really don't know what is happening? Hahaha. True, your seal didn't work exactly as you intended, but I wouldn't say it failed either."_

_ "What do you mean," asked Naruto._

_ "First of all, I'm tired of talking like this, and looking down at you is making my neck hurt," said the Kyuubi. A puff of smoke enveloped the Kyuubi, and when it disappeared, the giant fox was no more. In its place was a red-headed woman about 5'8". She had two fox ears on the top of her head and nine swishing fox tails behind her. Her hourglass figure and DD breasts were wrapped in a tight, blood red kimono. A trickle of blood ran from Naruto's nose, which he quickly wiped away. "There, that's better," said the woman in a voice the complete opposite of before. The fox sounded dark and demonic; her voice sounded sultry and lustful._

_ Shaking his head to clear his mind, Naruto asked, "What the hell was that?"_

_ "Hmm," the Kyuubi questioned in a distracted tone. "Oh, that was a much more complex version of the henge, allowing for actual physical transformation, not just an illusion. Don't worry, you'll know how to do it soon enough."_

_ "Um…okay. I kind of figured that was some type of henge. That's not what I was talking about though. Why the hell are you a super ho….I mean, a woman?"_

_ "Why wouldn't I be a woman? What, the only way I could possibly be this strong was if I was a man," the Kyuubi asked, her voice growing slightly demonic at the end. Seeing Naruto frantically shaking his head, she continued, "That's what I thought. Anyway, to answer your question, I am a vixen, a female fox. Obviously I would transform into a woman."_

_ "Right," Naruto said. The Kyuubi was a female. That didn't really matter too much at the moment. "Anyway, getting back on track Kyuubi…"_

_ "It's Kurama," the Kyuubi cut him off._

_ "Huh," Naruto questioned._

_ "My name. It's Kurama," Kyuubi answered. "You may call me that."_

_ "Oookay… As I was saying, what did you mean about my seal? About it not actually failing?"_

_ "Well, it didn't work exactly how you intended, but I suppose it got the job done. It threw the Shiki Fuujin into overdrive. The seal you made is working to forcefully drain all of my chakra into your coils. That's one of the reasons I can't attack you. Even with the seal broken, I don't have any access to my power, it's being transferred to you. However, even if I had my power, I wouldn't kill you."_

_ "Why not," asked Naruto._

_ "Ah, we'll get to that in a bit. But first, back to the seal. Your intent was to send me to the shinigami. In actuality, after I am drained of my power, I will be sent back to the summons realm where I am from, and to my true body. I haven't been there in a long time; not since Madara first summoned me decades ago and I was sealed into Uzumaki Mito."_

_ Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi's first jinchuuriki from the scrolls he read. "What do you mean the summons realm and your true body? And by Madara, do you mean Madara Uchiha?"_

_ "For you first question, there is this world that you live in, and the world of the afterlife where the shinigami brings the dead. However, there is also the summons realm. As the name implies, this is where the creatures that certain ninja can summon are from. Every animal in existence can be summoned. Those without contracts are just more difficult. Normally, when you perform a summon jutsu, you summon everything of the creature; their mind, body, and chakra. For those without a contract, a ninja would perform the same hand signs as normal, but they must think clearly about which species they want to summon. And they must have enough chakra, because in this case, they must summon the boss, who is the only one who can create a contract, or the jutsu won't work. _

_ And back to your question. In the case of summoning a species without a contract, only their mind and chakra will come, not their actual body; their chakra creates a replica body made of pure chakra. The foxes are one species without a contract. So, when Madara summoned me many years ago, my body was left in slumber in the summons realm. Madara was then able to use his sharingan to control my mind, keeping me from returning home. After that, I have always been sealed, never having the chance to return."_

_ Naruto was very interested in what he was learning, but had a question. "What about when you broke out of my mother's seal? Why didn't you return then?"_

_ "Madara," was Kurama's reply. "I don't know how he is still alive, but he was there that night, and once again controlled me with his sharingan. Getting back on topic, though. Everything I just told you is the truth behind all the "bijuu". It is true that we are demonic entities, but it is not as simple as you humans like to think. Every one of us that has been sealed has experienced the same. Some have gone crazy being sealed away from their true bodies for so long, forgetting where they are from. This is why, sometimes, the bijuu are known to roam the Elemental Nations and cause destruction. Each of the nine biju are the bosses of some of the most powerful summons species in existence."_

_ Naruto took a minute to process everything. It was very interesting, but most of it didn't affect him at the moment. "Fascinating as this is, we are getting off topic."_

_ "You would think so, but not really. As I said before, even if I could, I wouldn't attack you because your seal is eventually going to let me return home. And for that, I've decided to help you a little. I believe Madara's true goal is to seal up all nine bijuu. We are some of the most powerful creatures in existence. If he were able to seal all of us and harness the combined power for himself, he would be like a god. As you've probably noticed, your original seal is still on your body, and will remain so. I would recommend not informing anyone of what happened, allowing them to believe I am still sealed within you. Eventually Madara will come for you, and you can finish him off. I have also decided to allow you to become the first fox summoner. With a contract created, Madara won't be able to summon me himself, which will greatly derail his plans."_

_ Naruto thought about it for a second and decided it was a good idea. It made sense, and there was nothing saying he had to ever summon the Kyuubi. After agreeing, a contract appeared between the two and everything was soon filled out. _

_ "Now, back to your original question. Your seal," said Kurama._

_ "What about it? You said it was forcibly draining your chakra," explained Naruto._

_ "Yes I did," explained Kurama. "And tell me, why did you never try to learn to use my chakra?"_

_ Naruto thought about it for a second before paling. "Because it is toxic in large doses."_

_ "Exactly," Kurama said with a grin._

_ "So, what? I'm dying?"_

_ "Not exactly. Your body is adapting, changing. And I've been able to make a few changes myself. As I said, I've decided to give you a little help for returning me home. Think of it like a bloodline."_

_ "Really? Sweet," exclaimed Naruto._

_ Kurama chuckled. "Yes. The large amount and rapid introduction of my chakra into your body has enhanced a number of things. Your regeneration, already high, will be much higher. You will probably be able to heal from a non-life threatening injury almost instantly. Your speed, stamina, senses, muscle tone, and chakra levels will also be greatly increased. All of them were slightly enhanced by me being sealed within you, anyway. All of those attributes will be unique to you, not part of the bloodline and won't be passed on to any children. That's because you will be turning into, well...a half-demon, though your children will be normal humans."_

_ "What," shouted Naruto._

_ "Come on, you are absorbing a massive amount of my demonic chakra. What did you expect? Besides it is better than dying right now. Anyway, moving on. All aspects of your bloodline are going to center around one thing… But first, when my chakra started draining into you, a dormant bloodline started to awaken; a dojutsu. The most powerful dojutsu to be exact. The Rinnegan."_

_ "Awesome," exclaimed Naruto. From his history reading, he knew that was the dojutsu the Sage of the Six Paths had. Perhaps that was the bloodline that was mentioned in the old scroll his mother had found._

_ "Yes, that dojutsu is indeed powerful. However, I overwrote it and put a new one in its place," Kurama grinned. This was going to be fun. "Even though I said I would help you for sending me home, the fact still remains; your original intent was to send me to the shinigami. I do not appreciate that. And for that, I have also decided to punish you a bit." Kurama glanced around at her surroundings and noticed that most of her chakra was completely absorbed by Naruto, indicating she would be sent home shortly. "My time is almost up. I'll make sure the information on your bloodline is left in your mind, but I want to see your reaction for myself. As I said, your bloodline is going to focus on one thing; pervertedness. By the time all the information is assimilated into your mind, you will be the world's biggest pervert. And your bloodline will only help you."_

_ Hearing this, Naruto's mind went over a few things in rapid succession. First, he remembered seeing a man touch a woman's ass when he was younger. The woman screamed "Pervert" before hitting him. He remembered seeing some men read little orange books, and woman always calling them perverts. Then, he remembered getting a scroll filled with those orange books from his mother and seeing what they contained. Finally, he remembered seeing a man try to grope a red-eyed kunoichi. She had called him a pervert and then done things to him that made up some of Naruto's nightmares. After all of these experiences, Naruto had vowed to never become a pervert and be punished like that from women._

_ After reliving those memories, Naruto went over what Kurama last said. He only had one response._

_ Kurama chuckled as she vanished from Naruto's mind, returning to her home. The last thing she saw was Naruto screaming, "Nooooooo," with a horrified look on his face._

_ "Noooooooooooooooo," Naruto screamed with a horrified look on his face. _

_The prospect of becoming a pervert terrified the ten year old blonde boy. Not so much being a pervert itself, but more of its consequences. You see, throughout his life, poor Naruto, through the basic principles of learning, began to view being perverted as wrong and deserving of punishment. Through his observations of certain events, in particular the ones that went through his mind only seconds ago, Naruto had come to associate showing perverted behavior with being punished, especially being punished by angry women. And years ago, when he was eight and first looked through the scroll left to him by his parents, he had found that scroll filled with dozens of little orange books, the same books he had seen perverts reading. And as young as he was, he didn't truly understand the images he saw in his quick glances of those books, nor the feelings the images evoked. As a result of his other experiences, he deemed those feelings as bad._

_Anyway…_

_ "Noooooooooooooooooo," Naruto continued to scream for a few more seconds, until he realized that Kurama was fading from sight. Just before the demon-fox-turned-woman fully disappeared, Naruto yelled, "Damn you. I'll get you back for this." Kurama's fading form only gave him a smirk, then was gone. Naruto went to curse the fox again, but was interrupted by a voice._

_ "Okay, now that the fox is gone, where were we," asked a female voice._

_ Naruto spun around to come face to face with the red-head from earlier. Getting a better look at her, he realized she looked somewhat similar to Kurama, though not enough to believe they were related. Like Kurama, the redhead was beautiful with a curvy figure and DD breasts. However, she had no tails or fox ears, and her eyes were violet. _

_ "Who are you," Naruto asked, momentarily forgetting his outrage at what Kurama said she was doing to him._

_ "Ah, well...I'm Kushina, your mother," the redhead explained._

_ Naruto's face rapidly paled and then lit up in a blush. _Oh my god!,_ Naruto thought. _I just thought my mom was amazingly hot!_ He kept fluctuating from feeling sick to feeling embarrassed. _

_ Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "I didn't have a chance to explain anything to you earlier without the Kyuubi overhearing."_

_ Naruto finally seemed to regain his voice. "What is going on? First I run into you and some blonde guy, then Kurama tells me I'm turning into a half demon and she's giving me a perverted bloodline, and now I find out you're my dead mother," he ranted._

_ "Calm down and I'll try to explain. First of all, I am your dead mother. The reason that I am able to be here, in your mind, is that your father and I both created a shadow clone just before he sealed Kyuubi into you. He sealed our clones into you with the Kyuubi in case you ever needed either of us. That blonde idiot you saw me dispel before was your dad," Kushina explained, the last bit said in anger._

_ "Ooookay," Naruto said dumbly. "Wait, why did you dispel him before?"_

_ "Cause he is an idiot and everything is his fault." Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Kushina explained, "When you activated that seal of yours, our clones were woken from stasis. While your idiot father was concerned with the Kyuubi's seal, I took the opportunity to view your memories. I warned your father that Konoha wouldn't see you as the hero he thought they would. I saw your memories of the beatings, insults, loneliness and sabotage you have gone through. I begged your father not to seal the Kyuubi into you, but he ignored me. So, when I saw his clone, I got rid of it before he could do any more damage to your life."_

_ "While I certainly don't like the fact that Kurama was sealed in me, I don't really blame him," Naruto explained._

_ "That doesn't matter! You are his son and he was supposed to look out for you. Instead, he sealed Kyuubi in you ensuring you would be hated by a majority of the village, and guaranteeing that Uchiha Madara would come after you in the future."_

_ "Well, when you put it like that, I guess..."_

_ "Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. His clone is gone and he won't be back. I don't have much time myself, so we should hurry up so I can tell you what I need to," Kushina explained. "I already know you have the scroll we left you. It is important that you learn everything you can from it. That's not what I need to tell you though. Ever since Kyuubi started to make its changes with your blood, I've been keeping a close watch. I won't go into the specifics of the bloodline Kyuubi gave you, as it left behind a set of memories detailing everything. I wasn't able to stop Kyuubi before it altered the Rinnegan, but I was able to keep it from purging your ability to make chakra chains like I could._

_ Chakra chains are a unique ability to only the two of us. Using the ability, we can materialize our chakra in the form of chains that can be used for many things. The greatest though, is an ability similar to our distant relative Hashirama Senju. My chakra, and yours as well, has a unique calming property to it that allows us to subdue the biju. With your chains and enough practice, even the Kyuubi won't stand a chance. When I dispel, I will leave a set of memories behind on how to use the chains."_

_ "Sweet," Naruto said. If he could use those chains, maybe he _would_ summon Kurama. With those chains, he could get some payback for what she was doing to him. Speaking of... "Did you hear what Kurama said the bloodline she gave me was about?"_

_ Naruto didn't like the grin that spread across Kushina's face. "Of course. And I have to say...I approve!"_

_ Naruto face faulted. "What," he shouted in shock._

_ "What? I approve. After the childhood you had, you deserve to be happy. And what man wouldn't be happy with a harem?"_

_ "What's that got to do with anything?!"_

_ "Well, I've taken a peek at what your bloodline will do. Using it, you'll have yourself a harem in no time. Awwwwww, I'm so proud of you! Anyway, that won't be the only use of the bloodline. Suffice to say, you will be very powerful. Damn, I'm out of chakra."_

_ "Wait, isn't there any way to keep you around," Naruto tried._

_ "Sorry, there isn't. Make sure you get strong and keep yourself safe." Kushina's form began to disappear. "And make sure you make me a lot of_H _grandbabies. I'll be watching from the spirit realm," she added with a perverted giggle._

_ "What the...," Were all redheads perverts?_

_ Naruto didn't have time to ponder anything else as it seemed the transfer of Kurama's chakra to himself was finished. Out of nowhere, Naruto felt immense pain throughout his whole body and passed out._


	2. Chapter 2

In all the explanations that Kurama gave Naruto, she left a few things out. Yes, she mentioned that Naruto's body was changing, adapting to the influx of demonic chakra into his system. And she gave him a brief overview of some of those changes. But, what she didn't mention were the specifics, nor the immense pain he would feel as they happened. Over the next few hours, Naruto lost and regained consciousness a number of times. In order to convert all the demonic chakra into human chakra, and for his body to handle it, a number of changes had to be made. First, his body aged a few years, giving him the appearance of a fourteen to fifteen year old. After his body grew, there was room for his chakra coils to expand, nearly tripling in size, now able to optimally handle and channel his enormous reserves. Without this change in the size of his coils, his body would literally explode, being unable to handle the immense amount of chakra now flowing through him. After this was finished, other minor changes occurred throughout his body. All of his joints, tendons, and muscles were optimized, giving him optimal performance without being excessively bulky. His muscles were perfectly defined, giving the appearance of immense power despite the lack of size. All in all, Naruto's body became the picture of perfect health and perfect performance for a shinobi.

There were other, minor, physical changes as well. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined and darker, appearing as tattoos similar to the facial marks of an Inuzuka. His hair became thicker and wilder, and his blue eyes became slitted like a fox's.

While all these physical changes occurred, Naruto's mind was not left idle. Before completely returning to her home world, Kurama left a number of memories, as well as information, behind in Naruto's mindscape, all of which was slowly integrated into Naruto along with the physical changes.

First were a set of memories aimed at changing Naruto's outlook. It seemed that while there was no summoning contract for foxes, Kurama had visited this world numerous times over the last few centuries. And she left Naruto memories of some of these times. Memories when she took on a human form. Memories where she was…intimate with other human females. Essentially, she left Naruto a very detailed, first-hand view of the birds-and-the-bees, complete with the knowledge and skills to blow a woman's mind.

The other information left behind for Naruto gave him a more detailed account of his bloodline, which Kurama had named the Mark of the Kitsune, due to certain similarities to her species. Naruto's dojutsu had similarities to the other three widely known ones. Like the Sharingan, Naruto's eyes were able to see through any genjutsu; this ability likely coming from kitsune who were said to be masters of illusions. However, the downside was that Naruto would only ever be able to cast two types of illusion. His eyes were able to see what brings someone great pleasure, or great pain, when looking at them. And using his eyes, he could put them in a powerful genjutsu that simulated either.

Similar to the Rinnegan, Naruto had natural affinities to multiple elements. However, unlike the legendary dojutsu, Naruto only had affinities for the main five elements; water, wind, earth, fire, and lightning. This likely came from Kurama herself, as it was said that the Kyuubi controlled all the elements, being able to cause a tsunami, storms, earthquakes, tornados, or fires with the swish of one of her tails.

Finally, similar to the Byakugan, Naruto's eyes gave him enhanced sight. However, while the Byakugan allowed its user to see someone's chakra network, Naruto's eyes allowed him to see someone's neural network. Along with this knowledge, Kurama left Naruto one specific example of how these eyes could be used; viewing a female, he would be able to see collections of nerves around her body, and, depending on how he manipulated and applied his chakra to these locations, he could cause impossible amounts of pleasure, or pain.

The last few bits of information left behind were of some jutsu that Kurama thought would be useful, like her transformation ability.

In addition to the knowledge left behind by Kurama, Naruto's mind also integrated the information left behind by his mother Kushina on how to use chakra chains, and some other assorted knowledge she left.

__It wasn't until the next day that all the changes, both mental and physical, were complete and Naruto fully regained consciousness. Even after regaining consciousness, Naruto remained lying on the ground, taking a few minutes to become orientated. He still felt small aches of pain throughout his body from his physical transformation. And though most of the memories and knowledge were completely integrated with his own mind (like jutsu and information on his bloodline), his subconscious was still fighting some of the memories (the perverted ones).

After mostly regaining his bearings, Naruto pulled himself off the ground and immediately noticed that the ground seemed much further away than he remembered. He knew his body had went through changes, but it would definitely take some getting used to. In fact, it took Naruto almost double the time to travel back to the village as it took him to get into the forest the previous night because he wasn't used to walking with such long legs.

Finally reaching the village wall, Naruto had to be extra careful that none of the guards noticed him sneaking back into the village; he was supposed to be at the academy. Luckily for Naruto, though he was having coordination issues, his stealth skills were still enough to slip past the guards. Once inside the village, Naruto stealthily made his way to the Uzumaki compound, his secret home for the last year and a half. He needed to get somewhere that no one could bother him so he could take in his physical changes and their effects on him.

However, he encountered a problem upon reaching the compound. Currently, the only living person keyed into the complex sealing wards around the compound was Uzumaki Naruto. However, as a result of all the changes his body went through, his blood was no longer the same, and the seals didn't recognize him. Luckily, Naruto had a solution, or he would have been extremely screwed. A few months prior, the ninja academy had started training the students in basic taijutsu moves. Occasionally, they also sparred one another. This was a problem because Naruto had been sending shadow clones to the academy since he had learned the technique, and one solid hit would dispel them. And, Naruto had no desire to attend the academy at the moment; he had much more important training to do. His solution, of course, came in the form of a new seal. Using a small amount of his blood and a large amount of chakra, Naruto created a reinforcing seal that allowed a shadow clone to take hundreds more times the damage before it dispelled. The only downside was that he could only have one reinforced clone created at a time. And because of this seal, Naruto had a few vials of his blood sealed away just in case he needed it in the future.

Unsealing one of the vials from a storage scroll, Naruto unlocked the gate to the compound. His next destination was the control seal for all the wards, where he keyed his new DNA in, and removed his old one; no need for someone to somehow get a bit of his old blood and gain access in the future.

With that taken care of, Naruto finally reached his goal. Stepping into the room he had claimed as his own, Naruto took a deep breath before stepping in front of a full-body mirror and gasped in surprise. He looked different…very different. The first thing he noticed, because he was expecting it, was that he was several inches taller. He was now around 5'8", much taller than the 4'5" he was the day before. Along with his increase in height, he realized his body had filled out. Before, he was rather scrawny for his age despite all the training he was doing. Now, he noticed tightly packed muscles over his entire body. His hair was slightly longer and spikier, almost the same as his father's hair, based on the brief glance he got of his shadow clone eralier. He looked closer to fifteen instead of ten! The last change he noticed was the most shocking. His eyes! They were still the same shade of blue they had always been, only now he had slitted pupils like a fox. He figured it had something to do with his dojutsu. However, there would definitely be problems for him if others saw his new eyes.

Naruto spent the rest of the day, and the following week, inside his compound getting used to his new body. It took a while for his brain to learn to control the movements of limbs that were several inches longer. He also took the time to change the reinforcing seal on his clone to one with his new DNA. Luckily for him, he had Kurama's knowledge on how to use her transformation technique, so his clone was able to use his old appearance when attending the academy or pulling pranks; it wouldn't be good for anyone to learn about his changes yet, after all.

With all his time and concentration spent focusing on re-learning how to walk without stumbling, it wasn't until almost a week after his meeting with the Kyuubi that Naruto truly thought over everything that happened; specifically, Kurama giving him a perverted bloodline. Naruto knew that he should be angry that Kurama gave him a perverted bloodline and was trying to make him a pervert, especially considering his past experiences with perverts, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care. Unknown to Naruto, though his subconscious was trying to keep the perverted information from being integrated into his mind, it was losing. Slowly but surely, Naruto _was_ becoming a pervert.

/

Two years later and twelve-year-old Naruto had changed even more. The first few weeks after releasing Kurama, Naruto spent his time re-learning how to walk, and then getting back in to physical training. It was then that Naruto discovered he was faster, stronger, and more agile than he was before. It took him a while to adjust to these changes too.

Once he became used to his new body, Naruto's training skyrocketed. In no time, he learned all the jutsu that Kurama had left behind in his mind, minus any perverted ones. Additionally, he mastered the use of chakra chains. After that was completed, he tore through the jutsu scrolls left behind by his parents. Learning from his mistake with his seal, Naruto took the time to thoroughly test and check his seals before using them. By the time his twelfth birthday came around, Naruto had mastered all the jutsu in his family scrolls, including his father's two signature ones.

It was a month before his twelfth birthday that Naruto's outlook on perverts began to change. While going through all the scrolls left by his parents to make sure he didn't miss any jutsu, he came across the scroll filled with little orange books again. Part of his mind argued that he shouldn't look at them, but a new, growing part of his mind argued that they were left by his mother, so they couldn't be that bad. The new part of his mind won.

At first, Naruto felt uneasy about reading the books. Soon, that feeling went away and he became fascinated with what he saw and read. The combination of what was left behind in his mind by Kurama and the images on the pages of the books gave him a whole new outlook. One entire week went by with his ninja training forgotten, his time occupied with reading all the books over and over. And little by little, Naruto's mind started to accept becoming a pervert.

However, Naruto didn't truly give in until the day before his birthday when he went shopping for some food in a henge. Walking past a popular bookstore, and the only one in Konoha that sold _Icha Icha_, he saw a familiar woman exit, holding a small brown bag protectively in her arm. It was the same red-eyed woman he had seen punish men numerous times for being perverts. Naruto decided to follow her.

To his shock and surprise, he followed her to a secluded training area where she put up a powerful genjutsu. However, Naruto was immune to it thanks to his dojutsu. After placing the genjutsu, the woman opened her bag and pulled out a copy of the new _Icha Icha_. Watching her blush and giggle perversely, Naruto found himself angry. Here, one of the main reasons he fought becoming a pervert was because of the feminine fury he had witnessed directed at them. And now, the most frequent and violent punishers he had seen was acting like a pervert herself.

_What a hypocrite_, Naruto thought to himself. _She punishes others for being perverts, and then sneaks away to perv in seclusion herself?_ And, that was the turning point. If this woman was secretly a pervert, who knew how many of the other woman were too. And if they were perverts, there would be nothing wrong with him becoming a pervert himself.

The following day, his twelfth birthday, Naruto decided to start training his bloodline. He had used his unique sight before to get used to it. And he had discovered he didn't just see people's neural networks, but any living creature. And, at this point Naruto wasn't sure if he was ready to test his bloodline on a living human, so he decided on the next best thing.

At dawn on his birthday, Naruto headed off to Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. He knew the forest was populated with hundreds of different creatures; the perfect place to get some experience using some of his bloodline's abilities. What he didn't know was what else…or _who_ else could be found in the forest.

/ / / /

It didn't take Naruto long to reach Training Ground 44. The Uzumaki compound was situated at the end of Konoha's clan district, farthest from the rest of the city, but closest to the training grounds. It only took him ten minutes to run there, so the sun was still rising when he reached the gates of the Forest of Death.

Naruto's appearance hadn't changed much since the drastic changes that Kurama had caused. He now looked about 18 years old, and had looked like that for the past year. He figured he had reached the point where his body was in peak physical condition, and from information provided from his mom and Kurama, he knew his body would age _very_ slowly from that point on. His eyes were still slitted; he discovered that his dojutsu was always active, only requiring him to channel a little chakra to his eyes to view someone's neural network.

The greatest changes in his appearance were his tattoos and clothes. Naruto had added a number of seals to his body in the form of tattoos. They ranged from simple storage seals to complex gravity seals. Naruto's wardrobe had also changed. He now wore a pair of black ninja sandals, black cargo pants, and a black sleeveless shirt that allowed his arm tattoos to be seen. On his hands he wore a pair of fingerless gloves with chakra-conductive plates over the knuckles. Overall, he looked the complete opposite of the orange-clad moron he still sent out into the village. In fact, Naruto had focused on training so much the last two years that this was one of the few times he left the compound physically (usually, it was a henged clone).

Reaching the giant gate blocking off the forest, Naruto applied a little chakra to his feet and cleared the 50 foot gate in no time. Landing on the other side, Naruto considered his options. The only things he really knew about the forest was that there was a tower in the center, usually only used during chunin exams, and that various extremely dangerous creatures called the forest their home. Overall, the Forest of Death could be very beneficial to Naruto's training. He wouldn't need to worry about anyone stumbling upon him (after all, no one was crazy enough to go into the Forest of Death voluntarily), and he would be able to practice his skills against an opponent that wasn't himself.

Heading towards the tower he saw peaking through the treetop, Naruto decided he would train somewhat close to the tower, in case he needed to go there to rest, but still maintain his distance; he didn't think the more dangerous creatures would be close to the tower, and those were the types of creatures he was looking for.

It didn't take Naruto long to get deep into the forest, killing any weak creatures he encountered along the way. Naruto also discovered a benefit of training in the forest that he didn't think about; it seems the village didn't bother with clean-up after chunin exams, leaving the creatures to take care of the bodies. Just traveling one path through the forest, Naruto had managed to find numerous jutsu scrolls and weapons, both of which had their uses.

After about two hours of moving through the forest, Naruto found what he thought would be a good area for training. The tower was relatively close and he could sense numerous creatures close by, some of which were very large and had similar neural networks to humans, allowing him better experience in training his dojutsu.

Naruto spent the first few hours in the forest doing just that; keeping his dojutsu active, Naruto learned the finer aspects to his bloodline. He found that adding a little lightning chakra to his strikes would allow him to disrupt an enemy's network, paralyzing body parts or even causing them to move how he wanted. He found it hilarious when he caused a giant tiger's paw to strike the tiger in its own face. He also practiced hitting key points in the network to cause the creatures indescribable amounts of pain; he didn't really want to cause them pleasure, that was too weird to him.

Naruto took a break for lunch, eating some meat from his kills, before he started up again. After lunch, he decided to take a break from practicing with his dojutsu and practice his affinities instead. By this point, Naruto had nearly mastered all five of his elemental affinities, now just working on perfecting them. Against the creatures, Naruto practiced elemental jutsu, trying to tweak their power and lessen the amount of hand seals he needed to perform them. Both of these were to try to eliminate the Uchiha from stealing his jutsu. He had read about the Uchiha in one of his books, and he didn't like the fact that they could steal someone's hard earned jutsu just by observing. By altering the power behind his jutsu and lowering or eliminating the amount of hand seals needed to perform it, even if an Uchiha copied his jutsu, they wouldn't be able to perform it unless they practiced the jutsu in its original form to the point that Naruto mastered it.

Overall, Naruto's training in the forest went well. So well, that Naruto decided to go back every day of the following week. It wasn't until his seventh day training in the forest that something changed. In the middle of fighting a dozen 7 foot beetles, Naruto sensed a chakra signature approaching his location from the tower. Realizing he was about to be discovered, Naruto acted quickly. Unsealing something from one of his tattoo-seals, Naruto put a mask over his face. The mask, which Naruto based off of ANBU masks that he had seen the ninja wear, was fox-like. There were whisker marks on each cheek, a fox-like nose, two fox ears at the top of the mask, and fox-shaped eye holes surrounding his slitted eyes. Naruto had the mask in place just as company arrived.

Into the small clearing he was fighting in appeared a woman. She looked to be a few years older than Naruto, maybe 19 or 20. She had purple hair in a spiked up ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat over a mesh body suit that did little to cover her perky, full D-cup breasts, and an orange mini skirt. Overall, Naruto thought she was very attractive.

Held in one of her hands was a kunai. "Who are you and what are you doing in this forest," she asked threateningly.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender. He noticed the Hitai-ate she wore and knew she was a leaf kunoichi. "I'm just training in here, kunoichi-san. As for my name… I don't want to tell you that." Naruto figured she wouldn't recognize him, as he looked nothing like what everyone was used to. "Besides, you haven't told me your name."

Growling at him, she said, "I don't have to answer your questions, Fox-san. You don't have permission to be here. And how do I know you're not a spy?"

Smirking at her, secretly liking the fact that he could get her riled up and thinking she looked sexy like that, Naruto replied, "I'm not a spy, Hebi(Snake)-chan." Another thing Naruto gained from Kurama was an enhanced sense of smell, and this woman reeked of snakes. He saw her scowl at the nickname and decided to egg her on. "That scowl doesn't look good on your beautiful face, Hebi-chan. Anyway, like I said, I was just here training. Nothing for you to worry yourself about." And with that, Naruto turned his back on her.

She reacted just as he expected and wanted. "Don't you turn your back on me," she shouted, running towards him with great speed.

This is just what Naruto had wanted, an opponent to test his skills against. Spinning around just before she could strike his back, Naruto blocked her kunai with one of his own. Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "Oh, you want to help me with my training? You should be better than those weak creatures at least."

Using strength that surprised her, Naruto deflected her arm holding the kunai and knocked the weapon from her grip. Anko immediately flipped backwards, putting distance between herself and her enemy. She landed in a defensive stance, preparing to block a strike, but was surprised to see that the man hadn't moved.

Seeing her look of confusion, Naruto said, "I'm not going to try to kill you. Like I said, I'm not a spy. But I'm also not going to lose this training opportunity."

Using speed that Anko could barely follow, Naruto appeared in front of her, aiming a strike to her midsection. Anko brought her arms into a cross guard to block the strike, but was unprepared for the true nature of the chakra-infused hit. Naruto laced his strike with lightning chakra which temporarily paralyzed Anko's arms. This gave Naruto the opportunity to follow his punch with a roundhouse that sent Anko across the clearing into a tree.

Shaking off the paralysis, Anko immediately started to go through some hand seals, but abruptly stopped and brought her hand up to her neck. Naruto caught a glimpse of some kind of seal before it was covered up. Channeling some chakra into his eyes, Naruto noticed that a bundle of nerves was located where the seal was, and was causing Anko great amounts of pain. Deciding he would try to help the woman, and also get his first bit of practice with such a technique, Naruto focused on another set of nerves located just behind her ear. Approaching the woman, he saw the brief flash of fear in her eyes, no doubt worried about her vulnerable position.

As Naruto brought a single finger towards her right ear, she managed to say through the pain, "What are you…"

Her question was cut off when Naruto pressed his finger to the bundle of nerves and stimulated it with chakra, trying to cause pleasure. Naruto was surprised with the result. It seemed he might have used a _little _bit too much chakra. He saw nerve clusters all over her body light up with pleasure. She let out a long, deep, sensual moan as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her cheeks flushed red and she passed out. Naruto's nose detected the smell of something sweet and he noticed something liquid running down her thigh.

It took Naruto's brain about 20 seconds to process everything that was going on, but when it did, a trickle of blood ran from Naruto's nose and he let out a perverted giggle.

/

_Somewhere in Fire Country_

A white-haired man looked up from the newest edition of the book he was writing and said, "Someone just discovered the wonderful world of perverts." He let out his own perverted giggle before returning to his work.

/

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto discovered it was one thing to read perverted books and have perverted thoughts, and another thing to see those images up close and in real life. If Naruto wasn't completely sure before, he was now 100 percent a pervert. Unfortunately, his fun for the day seemed to be over, because the woman was completely passed out and didn't look to be waking any time soon.

Leaning over, he picked the woman up bridal style and carried her to the tower, careful not to grab her anywhere inappropriately; he may be a pervert, but he wasn't going to physically molest an unconscious woman. After placing her in the safety of the tower, Naruto looked her over one last time. He decided he would continue his training in the forest, and, hopefully, he would run into her some more. He needed training in the pleasure aspect of his bloodline, after all.

As he turned to leave, the seal on her neck caught his attention. Naruto made a copy of the seal, deciding he would research it and see why it was causing her pain. After finishing, something else caught Naruto's attention; the liquid running down the woman's thigh. Naruto's nose detected the mouth-watering sweet smell was coming from the liquid, and before Naruto realized what he was doing, his finger scooped a bit of the liquid up and brought it to Naruto's mouth. Tasting the heavenly liquid, Naruto only thought one thing; _I am _definitely_ coming back here._

/

Hours later, Anko finally awoke from her orgasm-induced coma. It took her brain a moment to remember what happened. She immediately jumped up, a kunai appearing in her hand. She scanned the area for the blonde in the fox mask that she was fighting. It was then that she realized she was no longer in a clearing in the forest, but in the tower instead. That's when the rest of what happened went through her mind. She was mad that the cursed seal had interfered with her fight, and surprised that her opponent hadn't taken advantage of the weakness. Maybe he really wasn't a spy? Next, she remembered the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, and felt the dampness between her thighs. She blushed realizing what happened.

_So, he didn't take advantage of me when my curse seal acted up, nor when I was unconscious. More than half the males in Konoha would only be too happy to take care of the 'Snake Whore' if they got the chance, especially if they had just witnessed me orgasm. I guess that guy was telling the truth; he isn't a spy…But that doesn't mean I'll let him get away with this. I'll be ready for him tomorrow._

Anko had decided against reporting the fox-masked individual to the Hokage. He didn't seem to be a threat, and she was embarrassed at how easily she was defeated. Besides, if she told the Hokage, she would probably lose the chance to face off against him again.

A small part of her mind also didn't want to lose the opportunity to experience such pleasure again.

/

Over the following week, Naruto met Anko in the forest and fought her regularly. Though he refrained from using his pleasure-inducing touches, he defeated her every time. With each passing day, Anko became more and more frustrated that she couldn't win, and a growing part of her mind was frustrated that her opponent didn't try to put her into a pleasure-induced coma again.

At night while at home, Naruto studied some of his father's journals on seals. He had discovered that the seal placed on Anko was created by the sannin Orochimaru. His father had started studying the seal a few years before his death, looking for a way to safely remove it. He came close just before his death, and over the past week Naruto had finished the research.

Now, Naruto was sitting in the clearing he usually met Anko, trying to think of a way to get her to agree to allow him to remove the seal. When Anko jumped into the clearing, Naruto held up his hands, telling her to wait in her attack.

"What's up Fox-san? Getting scared," she asked, trying to goad him.

"Not at all Hebi-hime, I just have a little something to discuss before we get to the fun today." Noticing she was paying attention, Naruto continued, "I noticed that seal on your neck the first day we met."

Anko's hand immediately went to her neck while her eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And," Naruto continued, "I know you don't know this, but I'm a seal master. And, I've found a way to remove that seal from your neck."

Anko looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, we've been sparring this past week, so I'd like to think you've gotten to know me a little. I wouldn't try to take advantage of this situation. And, If you're doubting my skills…" Naruto proceeded to show her examples of seals that he created himself.

After seeing his skills first hand, Anko asked, "Ok, let's say I do believe you can do what you say. What do you want in return? I know you're not just doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Deciding to take the opportunity she just presented him, Naruto said, "All I want is for you to help me train a bit."

"Isn't that what we've been doing," Anko asked in confusion.

"Well, we can continue our little spars. But, I need someone to help me train some…unique skills, hehehe," Naruto trailed off with a small perverted giggle.

Anko heard the giggle clearly, and assumed he wanted some hands on sexual experience. Anko, though, was willing to do almost anything to rid herself of the seal. If fucking this guy got it done, she wasn't going to argue. _Besides,_ she thought looking him over, _this could be fun._ "Alright Foxy-kun," Anko purred, "You got yourself a deal."

Naruto felt himself harden slightly at her tone of voice, but pushed those thoughts away for later. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to move your top out of the way. I'm gonna need some room to work. You can just…," Naruto was going to tell her she could remove her trench coat and move her mesh body suit down a little bit, but the thought left his mind at the sight in front of him.

As soon as Naruto had started talking, Anko removed her trench coat and pulled her mesh suit off the top half of her body, allowing it to pool down by her orange mini-skirt. This caused her perfectly round, mouth-watering D-cups to be viewed by Naruto unobstructed. Seeing his first pair of live tits, and what a pair they were, Naruto's slight stiffening became more pronounced.

"Now what," asked Anko with a smirk, noticing the slight tent in his pants.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Right…well I was going to say…doesn't matter now…Okay, now if you could just sit down on the ground, I'll start the process." Naruto spent the next hour applying seals to Anko's neck, shoulder, and back, all while trying to ignore the two perfect orbs and the slightly hardening pink nipples. It took all of his concentration, but he succeeded. Once the seals were done, Naruto said, "Okay, now for the last step. This is going to hurt a lot, so prepare yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Anko nodded that she was ready. Naruto placed his hand over one of the seals and conducted some chakra. All of the seals he drew, as well as the curse seal, started to glow a bright red. A second later, Anko let out a shriek of pain. The entire process only took a minute, but by the time it was over, Anko had passed out from the pain. Naruto gently laid her body back and went and sat against a tree.

It didn't take long for Naruto to become bored sitting there. He didn't want to start training, or he might wake Anko up. And he wanted her to rest. He sat there for ten minutes staring at her before his mind began to wander. And he just happened to be staring at her tits when it did.

_*Daydream*_

_ Naruto had fallen asleep against the tree while waiting for Anko to regain consciousness. He was woken up when he felt a gentle breeze along his legs…legs that should have been covered by pants. Naruto's eyes shot open in shock. It seemed that Anko had woken up, and somehow was able to remove his pants and boxers without him waking. _

_ The next thing he knew, he was standing, leaning against the tree, and Anko was on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a small smirk on her face._

_ "What are you doing," asked Naruto._

_ "I'm fulfilling my end of the bargain, Foxy-kun." She reached her right hand up and grabbed a hold of his hardening length. "You removed the cursed seal for me. I'd have given anything for that." As she spoke, she slowly ran her hand up and down his length. "And now, I've got to repay you. But, how should I do it? You seem to be enjoying my hand well enough. I could always see how much you enjoy my mouth as well." Naruto groaned. "Or, we can leave that for later. I noticed how much you liked to look at my breasts before." Here, she pushed her chest out, further enhancing said breasts. This caused Naruto to groan again. "I'm sure you'd love for me wrap these nice soft mounds around your dick so you can fuck them as hard as you want. Would you like that, Foxy-kun?" She ended her question by letting go of his length and moving to encase it in her breasts. _

_ Another groan was heard. Only this one was filled with…pain?_

_*End Daydream*_

Naruto was pulled from his fantasy when Anko let out another groan of pain. Looking over, he noticed that she was starting to regain consciousness. "So, how you feeling," he asked after a while.

"What the fuck hit me," Anko asked painfully.

Naruto chuckled. "I did warn you that it would hurt. Anyway, everything went fine, in case you were wondering. Have a look," he suggested.

Slowly, Anko pulled herself into a sitting position and examined her neck. The cursed seal was gone! Anko was happier than she could ever remember being, and, if she wasn't currently in so much pain, she would have jumped the blonde in front of her and showed her appreciation.

"Why don't you stay here and rest while I go catch us some lunch. It'll probably be a few hours before you are back to normal." With that said, Naruto disappeared from the clearing in search of food while Anko was left alone with her thoughts.

It didn't take Naruto long to catch a few animals and find some nuts and berries. He quickly cooked up a meal and he and Anko ate silently, Naruto planning his upcoming training and Anko thinking about how she would reward him. After their meal was finished, Anko slowly worked her way to her feet and started moving around the clearing, the pain slowly, but steadily, fading.

Once she felt almost back to normal, she turned to Naruto who had stayed sitting and watching her. "So Foxy-kun, ready for that _special_ training of yours?"

Naruto stared at her for a minute before standing and replying, "Sure."

"So, how do you want to start," Anko asked. Did he want to do some foreplay first, or were they going to get right into it at the start? Either way was fine with her.

"Well, I guess I should start by explaining a little bit to you." Anko looked confused, but nodded for him to continue. "Okay, so I have a…_unique_ bloodline; a dojutsu. Essentially, it allows me to see someone's neural network. Along with that, depending on how I manipulate my chakra, I can cause someone indescribable amounts of pain…or pleasure."

Anko immediately remembered their first meeting. With the smallest hints of a blush, she asked, "Pleasure…like the first time we met and you knocked me out."

Naruto chuckled. "Exactly. But, that's why I need training and practice. That was the first time I ever tried to use my abilities to cause someone pleasure, and I guess I overdid it a bit."

_More than a bit_, Anko thought. That had been the most and best pleasure she had _ever_ felt. "That makes sense. So, this training will involve…," Anko trailed off.

Naruto's perverted giggle made its reappearance. "He he he. It will basically involve me putting you into continuous pleasure-induced comas. I can get practice inducing pain in the various creatures in the forest, but I don't really want to cause them any pleasure. And as I learn about inducing pleasure, I should probably get some first-hand experience with the female body as well, he he he," Naruto trailed off with a giggle at the end.

Anko still had a small blush on her face, but she said, "Okay. A deal's a deal. So…how do you want to start?"

Naruto shook his head of the fantasies running through his mind. With a small drop of blood coming from his nose, he said, "I suppose we can start like last time. You have a small bundle of nerves behind your ear, so I can start practicing there; at least until I figure out how much chakra to use so you don't pass out right away."

Anko nodded. "That sounds fine."

With her agreement, Naruto walked over to her and lifted his hand to her neck. Activating his eyes and using half as much chakra as last time, Naruto stimulated the bundle of nerves. As Anko once again passed out with a pleasure-filled groan, Naruto thought to himself, _This might take longer than I thought_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my fucking goooooooood! I fucking love youuuuuu!"

Naruto chuckled to himself as Anko once again passed out. That was the fifth time she had passed out since they started training 2 hours ago. Naruto was still putting too much chakra into his touches, but he seemed to be getting better; it took a little longer for Anko to pass out and she was regaining consciousness faster. Like now…

"Uhn," Anko groaned. Naruto looked down to see she had a giant smile across her face and her eyes were dazed.

"I guess I'm still overdoing it, huh?"

"I'd say," Anko replied. "But that's fine with me. You can practice on me as much as you need. I don't mind," she said with a smile still on her face.

The pleasant scent coming from between Anko's legs had grown stronger over the last few hours and she had a permanent grin on her face for the last forty minutes. "I know you don't," Naruto chuckled.

Training between the pair continued in much the same way for the following week. They would spend an hour or so sparring at the start before moving on to the other training. It took another two days for Naruto to get a handle on how much chakra he should supply so Anko wouldn't pass out. After he got the hang of that, he moved on to some other nerve bundles across Anko's body (her neck, shoulder, lower back) that differed in size and learned to adjust his chakra output depending on how big the bundle was.

Anko had also suggested another use for his bloodline outside using it in combat to distract or disable an opponent; interrogation. Through her many pleasure-induced hazes, Anko often found herself willing to do or say anything to the masked blonde in order to feel that pleasure again, not that she ever let him know (better to not let him know how much influence he had over her…not yet at least). Anko had suggested that if he could learn how to manipulate his touches to provide constant pleasure without giving the person release (or constant pain for that matter), it would be an extremely effective way of interrogation. So, the next week's training focused on just that; providing continuous pleasure, but not enough for Anko to orgasm.

That brings us to our current situation. The pair were currently in one of the unused rooms in the tower at the center of the forest. It turns out Anko lived there, and other than when the chunin exams were being held, no one else ventured there. She suggested their current training methods would be more comfortable in a room with a bed instead of in the forest where they could be interrupted by the many wild animals.

Anko was currently squirming around on the bed, moaning in frustration. Naruto sat at the side of the bed in a chair, his hand resting against Anko's neck stimulating some nerves there. Anko could feel herself building to a mind-blowing orgasm, but just before she found release, it was denied for the sixth time in a row. "God damn it," she sobbed out. "Just let me fucking cum already." Not getting a response from the blonde, she begged, "Please, Foxy-kun."

Naruto raised his unoccupied right hand and rubbed Anko's head like a kitten. "You know I can't do that Hebi-hime. You're the one who told me I have to ignore my prisoner's begging. Last time I let you cum, you berated me for an hour."

"I won't do that this time," she tried. "I promise."

"We both know that's not true," Naruto responded. And it was. Anko had given Naruto strict instructions. He was trying to learn how to use his abilities effectively in an interrogation. If he gave in to a prisoner's pleas of mercy, then there was next to no chance of him gaining any usable information from them. Anko had specifically ordered Naruto to question her until she broke and gave up the information. And Anko took this training seriously as she was a member of Konoha's Interrogation Unit. "Now, I'll ask you again. Name, rank, and affiliation?"

Of course, Naruto knew this information already, but that wasn't the point. "Go to hell," Anko sobbed out. She _needed_ release, but she wasn't quite broken just yet.

Naruto smirked down at her. "Have it your way." He amped up the pleasure slightly and the dampness between Anko's thighs increased. Again, just before she was about to cum, Naruto backed off. After another two near orgasms, Anko, one of the most feared and sadistic kunoichi in the village, finally broke. "Name, rank, and affiliation," Naruto asked again.

Sobbing brokenly, Anko answered, "Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha." When she didn't get the release she expected, she begged, "You got what you wanted. Please let me cum already. I'm going crazy. I'll do anything," she babbled.

That was what Naruto was truly waiting to hear. He had been training with Anko for almost a month now, a large part of their training time spent on his bloodline abilities. And, for probably 90% of the time they spent training his bloodline, Naruto was sporting a massive hard-on, like right now. Unfortunately for Naruto, he discovered another 'gift' left to him by Kurama after the first training session for his bloodline. When he tried to take his...condition... into his own hand, he was unable to find release. Every time he tried during the following week Naruto found similar results. In fact, the more he tried, the worse the condition got. After some time, a memory left behind by Kurama surfaced. It was basically her laughing at Naruto while she explained that he would never be able to get release manually; only someone else could help him. So now, after weeks of training, Naruto had a massive case of blue-balls and he was determined to get _some_ release.

Turning his attention away from his thoughts and back to Anko, Naruto noticed she had been rambling on promises if Naruto gave her what she wanted. Deciding to set his plan in motion, Naruto started to apply another continuous supply of chakra to keep her on edge and distracted. At the same time, Naruto spoke, "Hebi-hime, do you really mean that? You'll do anything I want?"

Still distracted by searching for the release she needed, Anko answered, "Anything Foxy-kun. What do you want? Want me to jerk you off? Blow you?" Her glazed eyes briefly turned towards the tent in his pants. "Judging by the way that looks, and how it's felt pressed up against me, I'll have a hard time fitting it in my mouth. But, I'm sure you could help with that. Or do you want to stuff it between my tits? Or shove it in my pussy? I bet it would feel _sooo_ good splitting me in half," she trailed off with a moan at the thought.

_ Finally, _Naruto thought. However, he didn't want Anko to do anything she didn't want to while in her right mind; he had grown to genuinely like her over their time together. So, Naruto stopped the flow of chakra for the moment and let Anko's head clear up some. Once he saw the glazed look disappear from her eyes, Naruto repeated, "Do you really mean that Hebi-hime?"

Anko glanced toward the fox-masked blonde that she had come to know over the past weeks. She could tell from his voice that he was being completely serious at the moment. He really wanted to make sure she was agreeing. Anko would have to punish him for that later; doing something like that in a real interrogation wouldn't work. She also considered, just for a moment, refusing him as payback for keeping her on edge for so long without release. However, she could also hear the desire and need in his voice. There was also the noticeable bulge in his pants, a bulge she had noticed was a daily occurrence. Anko assumed that the fox-masked blonde was relieving himself after they finished their training every day, but she knew it wasn't the same; after all, she had done so a few times herself after their training when she was still a little horny. Finally, she truly didn't have a problem doing everything she said she would just minutes ago...if he didn't make a move soon, she was planning on jumping him.

Looking him straight in the eyes, the only part of his face she could see, Anko said, "I mean it Foxy. Every single thing I said. What's it to be," she trailed off with a smirk.

Naruto silently thanked god that she agreed. He didn't know what he would do if he needed to deny his release again. Naruto allowed himself to smirk as he said, "I'm glad to hear that. I think I'll wait to stretch out that delicious pussy of yours, though. I've been dreaming of those tits of yours for weeks and I've been dying to have them wrapped around my dick." Naruto could see Anko shudder at his words. "But first, there's something else I've wanted to do."

Faster than Anko could track, Naruto ripped all her clothes off, leaving her still bound to the bed, completely naked. Naruto moved to the bottom of the bed at Anko's feet. Naruto adjusted his mask so that the lower half of his face, from his mouth below, was free. Starting at her left foot, Naruto slowly kissed his way up her leg, imbuing a little chakra into each one to keep her on edge, his eyes focused on her drenched and dripping pussy the entire time. Anko's moans were music to his ears.

Naruto stopped his kisses just before he reached his goal. He took a moment to breathe in the honey-like scent and admire his goal. Naruto was pulled back to reality when he heard Anko moan in frustration. Not completely believing he was finally getting one of the objects of his desires, Naruto dove in face first, literally.

He started by running his tongue over Anko's outer lips, tasting the small traces of her juices that remained. Naruto thought he had died and gone to heaven with how good it tasted...it was better than ramen! (Little did Naruto know that Kurama had modified his taste buds...her little gift to woman kind) Anko groaned in frustration again, and Naruto had to agree. Giving up on teasing her, Naruto moved his tongue to the source of the delicious liquid.

Anko moaned deeply in pleasure when she felt the blondes tongue dive deep into her core. She had only been on the receiving end of oral sex a few times before; most of the time, the men she had sex with were more interested in receiving than giving. But even with her limited experience, she could tell the blonde was gifted. It also felt like he was channeling chakra into her through his tongue, and with how sensitive that particular area of her body was, the pleasure was enough to drive her insane.

Anko was correct; Naruto _was_ channeling chakra through his tongue. He was also using the hundreds of years of experience that Kurama had implanted into his mind to drive Anko crazy. Naruto didn't waste any time. He started by sticking as much of his tongue as he could into Anko's wet snatch. _Kami, this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. I don't know why I've waited this long. _Thinking for a minute, Naruto's thoughts continued, _Well, now that I know how good it is, I'm gonna make sure this happens a lot. I'll never admit this out loud, but thank god for the information Kurama left in my head. Let's see how much I can make Anko squirm._

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," Anko panted. After sticking his tongue into her snatch, Naruto had remained motionless for near thirty seconds, driving Anko crazy. Just as she was about to beg him to continue, her pleasure multiplied many times over. Naruto's tongue was suddenly a flurry inside of her. It seemed to hit every inch of her cunt at the same time, driving her wild.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably more like a minute or two, Anko was awash with even more pleasure. While continuing his oral assault, Naruto's right index and middle fingers moved to massage and pinch her clit.

"Holy shit!" Anko panted. "Right fucking there Foxy-kun. Sooooo close. I'm gonna cum all over your face."

Abruptly, all pleasure stopped. Naruto had lost himself in the moment and forgot to keep Anko on edge. She was seconds away from climaxing, and Naruto wanted to torture her a little more. _Hmm, Anko seems to be rubbing off on me a bit, no pun intended...I'm starting to enjoy torture almost as much as her. Eh, whatever,_ Naruto shrugged to himself.

Anko was busy wondering if someone could die or truly go insane from being denied an orgasm for so long.

Naruto was not even close to having his fill of his new favorite treat, but he needed his release too, and there would be plenty of time in the future to indulge himself. Looking at the whimpering form of Anko, who looked ready to cry, Naruto said, "Hebi-hime." She didn't seem to hear him. "Hebi-hime," he said louder and with more authority this time.

This seemed to reach Anko's lust-addled mind. Her eyes turned towards Naruto's masked face and she asked, "F-foxy-kun?"

"You want to cum, don't you," Naruto teased. Not waiting for an answer, for he knew what her response would be, he continued, "Don't worry, I'll let you cum...but not yet. It's my turn now. I've been raring to go ever since we first started to train my bloodline. You've had to withhold your orgasm for maybe an hour...I've had a case of blue balls for weeks now. Something about my bloodline keeps me from pleasuring myself. So, since you have been the cause of my blue balls these past weeks, _you_ are going to have to take responsibility."

Throughout his explanation, Anko's mind had begun to clear somewhat, and now she was looking at Naruto with a look of lust. "Is that so, Foxy-kun?"

"Yes it is, Hebi-hime. You've already agreed to this, remember. And like I said before, I've been dreaming about fucking those tits for weeks. And going by how backed up I've become, I'm gonna cover those beautiful globes and your face in cum." Naruto stood up and slowly got undressed, first taking his shirt off, followed by his shoes and pants, leaving him in only his fox mask and boxers...boxers that had a huge tent in them. Naruto noticed Anko's gaze lock onto the bulge. Smirking to himself, Naruto said, "Let's see how much like a snake you are...can you fit something much larger than normal down your throat", he asked as he pulled his boxers off. Naruto chuckled to himself when he saw Anko's eyes widen at the sight of his eight inches...due to Kyuubi's knowledge, Naruto knew that the average size for a male in the elemental countries was only three inches, with five inches being considered a blessing.

"Holy shit," Anko whispered, but Naruto's enhanced hearing picked it up.

"Now, let's see how much you can fit in your mouth," Naruto said. He straddled Anko's chest just above her breasts, his length jutting out just above her face.

Anko's eyes widened as she thought, _Holy shit, I was right...that thing'll split me in half. Wait, what did he ask? How much can..._, her thoughts were cut-off when she felt something hit her in the face.

Naruto began to get impatient. After Anko got a close look at his cock, she seemed to just stare off into space for a minute. Deciding to move things along, he took hold of his length and smacked the head against Anko's cheek. That seemed to get her attention, because she turned to him and confusedly asked, "Wha..."

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living. As I was saying, I'm gonna fuck those tits of yours. But first, we need to properly lube my cock up so I can fully enjoy myself." Naruto took hold of his cock once again and rubbed the tip along Anko's full lips. "Now open up wide so we can see how much like a snake you are."

Gazing at the largest cock she had ever seen, Anko took a deep breath. Mentally preparing herself, Anko slowly spread her lips and opened her mouth. Once there was enough space, Naruto slid the head of his one-and-a-half inch thick cock into the warm wetness of Anko's mouth.

"Ohhhhh," Naruto moaned. Already, the pleasure was amazing and he could feel some relief as well.

Hearing the pleasure-filled moan, Anko inwardly smirked. Already Naruto had more cock in her mouth than she ever had before. All her past lovers were of the average three inches... He was already moaning too, and she had yet to really do anything. Deciding to show the blonde what _real_ pleasure was, Anko started to show how much like a snake she was.

Before Naruto really knew what was happening, Anko's tongue seemed to multiply in length and wrap itself around the head of his cock. Her tongue seemed to jerk his cock off like it was a hand, massaging the head at the same time. Awash with more pleasure than he had ever felt at one time, Naruto could do little more than moan and buck his hips in the hopes of experiencing more pleasure. His hips bucked forward and when half of his cock was in her mouth, the head of his cock hit the back of Anko's throat, eliciting a choking sound from Anko, though her tongue didn't stop its work. Naruto stopped his thrusting when he heard her choke, happy to experience the pleasure he was receiving.

Anko began to bob her head back and forth the small distance she was able to move while tied up. Her tongue caressed along Naruto's cock, getting it thoroughly lubricated. After a few minutes, Naruto started to join in; he aided Anko's movements by gently thrusting his hips, lightly fucking Anko's mouth. This allowed Anko to concentrate all her efforts on her tongues movements, greatly increasing Naruto's pleasure.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Naruto moaned. "You really are like a snake. Mmmmm, a dirty snake," Naruto moaned out. Anko gave a particularly strong suck at Naruto's words. "You're doing a good job getting half my cock nice and lubed up to fuck those tits of yours...However..._oh fuck_..." Naruto moaned again, "It's not going to be half my cock that's gonna fuck those tits. You still got another four inches that need to be lubed up." As Naruto said this, he thrust his hips forward enough that the head of his cock was kissing the entrance to Anko's throat, causing her to emit another choking sound, but she didn't pause in her ministrations. However, this time Naruto didn't stop. He kept pressing forward and felt the tip of his cock enter the tightness that was Anko's throat. Naruto looked down into Anko's eyes and saw then tearing up slightly.

He paused from pushing forward anymore and silently asked Anko if he could continue. He got his response when Anko's head surged forward, pushing another two inches of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. "Mother fucker," Naruto cried out. Anko's mouth felt amazing, but her throat was another thing entirely. "Holy shit. Just like that Hebi-hime." Naruto's hands fell to Anko's head and threaded into her hair, massaging her scalp and unconsciously pushed some chakra into her. Anko moaned deeply at the sudden and unexpected pleasure, which caused her throat to vibrate and massage Naruto's cock. The new sensation was too much for Naruto. His grip on Anko's hair tightened, and, unable to control himself, his hips surged forward, forcing the last two inches down Anko's throat.

Naruto didn't give Anko a chance to get used to the intrusion. His hips immediately pulled back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth, still wrapped up by her tongue, and then surged forward to place his length down her throat again. Naruto began fucking her throat in earnest. His hips became a blur as he used Anko's mouth like a pussy, his balls smacking Anko's chin on every thrust.

Anko wasn't inactive. Her tongue went into overdrive, massaging and caressing his entire length as it was thrust in and out of her mouth and throat. Every time Naruto's cock was forced into her throat, she fought back her gag reflex and used her throat muscles to massage his length as well.

Naruto's mind finally came back to him after almost five minutes of throat fucking, when he felt a tingle in his balls that signaled his coming release. Naruto was amazed he had even lasted this long; despite all the knowledge left to him by Kurama, this was his first time doing something like this and he hadn't had a release in weeks...five minutes of intense throat pounding with a sexy kunoichi like Anko would have made even the most experienced man pop his load off. However, Naruto wasn't finished. Now back in his mind and aware of what was coming, Naruto pulled himself out of Anko's throat and mouth, with great force of will. Naruto was panting hard and noticed that Anko was as well. His cock was covered in saliva, and there was a small amount of drool leaking out of the corners of Anko's mouth.

Looking up at him with watery, but lust-filled eyes, Anko panted, "Why'd you stop?"

Naruto took a second to compose himself. "I still want to fuck those tits of yours." He didn't want to tell her that her mouth and throat felt sooo good that even another second and he would have lost it.

Judging by the smirk that emerged on her face, she knew. "Oh, was poor Foxy-kun gonna cum? Was Anko's little mouth and throat too much for your big, bad cock," she teased.

Not bothering to respond, because they both knew she was right and Naruto _really_ wanted to cum, Naruto moved down her body so he was straddling her stomach with his cock hovering above her perfectly round D-cups. Naruto reached down and took one of the round globes into each of his hands, admiring how soft and firm they were. When Anko started to moan sexily, Naruto couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Naruto placed his now slick with saliva cock into the valley between her breasts, and then wrapped the fleshy mounds around his pole. Not bothering to take things slow, for he was too close to release, Naruto started to fuck her tits with the same brutal pace he used on her mouth.

"Fucking shit," Naruto moaned. "So soft." Lost in his pleasure, Naruto didn't notice Anko's movements, so he was unprepared when after the head of his cock poked out of her cleavage, it was met with the warmth of her mouth and tongue instead of just the air. The tip of her tongue massaged the underside of his cock head and was the final straw to set Naruto off. The unexpected sensation was too much for Naruto, and he called out, "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Weeks of pent up semen surged its way from his balls and up his shaft. Just as he made another thrust and his cock head entered Anko's mouth once again, the first shot of semen left him. Anko was unprepared for what was coming. From her past experience, men usually shot two to three ropes of semen before they collapsed in exhaustion. The first rope of semen to leave Naruto shot directly into her mouth and was more semen than her previous partners were able to shoot total. The first rope was enough to nearly fill her mouth and she choked when some of it hit the back of her throat. Her head fell back as she tried to swallow the massive amount of cum she found her mouth filled with. As this was happening, Naruto was still pumping her breasts, the next three ropes of cum firing forward to cover Anko's hair and face.

Naruto didn't forget about Anko though. As she worked to swallow the massive load in her mouth, Naruto channeled chakra through his hands and into her breasts to give her the orgasm she had been denied for the past few hours. Anko cried out at the unexpected, but needed orgasm, causing the small amount of cum she had yet to swallow to leak out of her mouth.

Naruto moaned at the sight before him when he looked down at Anko's face. Seeing her face completely covered already, Naruto pulled out from between her breasts and aimed his cock so the last three spurts of cum completely covered her tits. Finally spent, Naruto collapsed on the bed next to Anko, the pair breathing heavily and exhausted.

It took another ten minutes for the pair to recover. Anko was the first to speak. "You can untie me now Foxy-kun."

Naruto slowly got to his knees and untied the ropes binding Anko's arms and legs. Before Naruto knew what happened, Anko's fist connected with the side of his head. Surprised, Naruto yelled, "What was that for?!"

"That, Foxy-kun," Anko explained as she got off the bed and started to clean herself up, "was for taking it easy before."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked in confusion.

"Earlier, you stopped the flow of chakra to make sure I was okay with what you were doing. If you do that in a real interrogation, you're not gonna get the information you need. That could mean the difference between getting information that will save one of your comrades or the village and not."

Naruto knew better than to question Anko when it came to interrogation techniques, so he just nodded.

"Anyway," Anko continued, "that was good today. You finally got me to break. We're gonna have to keep practicing though, until you can do it every time." Here Anko smirked, "We better continue our new activities as well."

Naruto smirked back at Anko. "Of course. You think I'm gonna stop now that I've just had a taste of your body?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Anko replied with a sexy smirk. "Anyway," Anko said, changing gears, "you seem to have a pretty good handle on your bloodline. However, I see a big flaw in your training. Right now, you are only practicing with me, a kunoichi with sexual experience. In an interrogation, that's not always what you're gonna get. You could get a fresh genin, or even a civilian. I think you should try practicing your bloodline on others in the village. Nothing too intense, you don't wanna get arrested or anything, but you should see if the amount of chakra you need to channel changes for other people."

Naruto could do little more than smirk. Anko had pretty much told him that they would be repeating their sexual activities multiple times. And now she was essentially telling him to go get practice in seducing other women. Life was great.

/ / / / / /

Life continued on for Naruto. Naruto continued his training with Anko, but he didn't take her advice on practicing on others in the village yet. He also had yet to fully fuck Anko, continuing with oral sex only. He was too busy with other projects to allow himself to be distracted like he knew he would be if he started having sex.

At first, Naruto spent a lot of his time outside training with Anko working on a new seal. During the founding of most of the major villages, slavery was commonplace. It wasn't uncommon for an individual or clan to take those they defeated as slaves. There was currently no law against slavery anywhere in the Elemental Nations, but it had fallen out of practice in recent years.

Naruto's new seal was a loyalty seal, that could be keyed to a specific person, ensuring the person who had the seal placed on them followed the other's orders. Naruto's idea for the seal came from thinking about the numerous enemy ninja that were captured during missions or trying to infiltrate the village. After getting any useful information from them, the prisoners were either sent to a prison or executed. Naruto wanted to find a way to better utilize them for the village. Naruto was completely against forced slavery. That's why, when creating the seal, he ensured that the seal could only be placed on someone voluntarily. He figured that between going to prison or being executed, being a slave to the village would be the better option. It would be possible to have the seal keyed to the Hokage, so the individual would serve Konoha itself. Naruto thought the seal was done, but had yet to test it.

Every month, Naruto took the time to dispel his enhanced clone to learn about its life in the village and at the academy. Naruto had yet to actually enter the academy himself. Through his clone's memories, he decided he would intentionally fail the genin exam twice. His reasoning was due to the fact that the class two semesters behind him contained seven clan heirs and one child of a civilian council member. Naruto thought it would be very beneficial to learn all he could about these future players in the village. Also, Naruto had a plan for graduation...he had no desire to be part of a typical genin cell, he was more interested in torture & interrogation...and it would work better if he put the plan in motion after failing the exam multiple times and being in the graduating class he was aiming for.

It wasn't until just after his thirteenth birthday that a major change occurred in Naruto's life. He still looked to be about 18 years old at this point, not aging for over a year now. Naruto figured it was due to a combination of the changes Kurama made and his Uzumaki genes. He had taken to wearing black boots and black shinobi pants with a number of pouches on them. He also wore a black long sleeved shirt with red stripes down the arms and a black mask that covered his face from his nose down (similar to a certain copy ninja) when he wasn't donning his fox mask.

Shortly after he turned thirteen, there was a major event in the village, the Uchiha massacre. However, what almost no one in the village knew was the part Naruto played.

Naruto had been training as usual in the Uzumaki compound that night. He was working on mastering the Uzumaki kenjutsu style from one of the scrolls left by his parents. In fact, the kenjutsu style was the final piece of training left behind by his parents that he had yet to finish. He had already learned all the stances and techniques using a simple blade he found during one of his treks through the Forest of Death. All he really needed was some more practice to master the style and to obtain a better sword.

Anyway, on that particular night, Naruto's senses picked up something off nearby in the village. It started with him sensing a number of chakra signatures in the clan district flare and then suddenly disappear completely. Almost immediately, his enhanced sense of smell picked up traces of blood on the wind coming from the same direction. It wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out that people were getting killed nearby. Curious as to what was going on, Naruto threw on his fox mask and covertly slipped out of his compound and into the clan district.

It didn't take him long to track the source to the Uchiha district. When he reached the gate to the compound, the scent of blood was strong, so Naruto took extra care to mask his signature to go undetected. He hopped the gate, blending into the shadows, and landed in a massacre. All over the ground were corpses of the Uchiha clan.

At first, it seemed as though there was no one of the clan left alive. However, Naruto was able to sense that there were still a few individuals left alive within the walls of the compound. He silently approached the largest collection of signatures, a group of six. Just as he neared, though, four of the signatures disappeared. He appeared just in time to see the four bodies hit the floor.

"It would appear that most of the clan has been dealt with," spoke one of the still alive men.

"Yes. By my count, the only ones left are my mother and brother," spoke the second live male.

"Then, I will leave the rest to you, Itachi," spoke the first man. "I can't risk sticking around any longer than I have. My presence must remain hidden still."

"Very well Madara-sama. I will take care of them and then make my way out of the village," spoke the now named Itachi.

"Be sure that you do," said Madara. "I know of your soft spot for your younger brother. Make sure you leave no one alive."

"Understood."

The man named Madara disappeared from view, and Itachi immediately sped away toward the entrance to the compound. Naruto slowly followed along, careful not to give his presence away. When he reached the entrance, he saw there were three people still alive. The first was Itachi, standing above the second. Naruto recognized this person as Uchiha Sasuke, who Naruto knew from his clone's memories of the ninja academy. Sasuke had his hands held to his head and he was screaming insanely.

The third individual was a woman...a beautiful woman. She had the trademark Uchiha raven black hair, long enough that it ended just above her ass. Speaking of, from her position panting on her hands and knees, Naruto could tell that she had a full, heart-shaped ass and firm DD-cups. To Naruto, she looked no older than thirty, but that could be deceiving...all ninja aged slightly slower than civilians, though not nearly as slowly as the Uzumaki. The woman could have been fifty for all Naruto knew, however, he didn't think she was older than thirty-five.

Naruto watched as Itachi turned away from his screaming younger brother and shifted his red-eyed gaze onto the woman instead. "I'm sorry mother," Itachi said. "The Uchiha as a whole have become too power hungry. They must be wiped out before they have a chance to cause lasting damage. Unfortunately, that includes you and Sasuke."

"Itachi, think about this," begged his mother. Realizing her begging was having no effect, she changed her tactics. "At least leave Sasuke alive. He's too young to be as power hungry as you say the rest were."

Her pleas didn't seem to have any effect. Itachi pulled out an ANBU issued blade and raised it in preparation to strike. "I'm sorry, mother."

As he brought his blade down, Naruto decided to act. He knew of Itachi's reputation, most people did. Naruto thought this was the perfect chance to test his skills against the 'genius' of the Uchiha clan, and one of the most promising young ninja in many years. Also, that woman he was trying to save was hot! If he played this right, he might get the chance to test out his new seal.

"Killing your own family...really," asked Naruto.

Itachi's blade froze mid-strike. He turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a blonde-haired teenager dressed in black and wearing a fox mask. Assessing his new opponent, Itachi failed to ascertain who the mystery individual was. The blonde hair and fox mask made him think the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. However, two things made him realize that it wasn't. The first was that this individual appeared to be 18 at least, and from what he had seen of Naruto around the village, the blonde was a midget. And there was no way it was a genjutsu, as his eyes would have seen through it in a second. The second reason he knew it wasn't Naruto was because this individual gave off a feeling of danger, that attacking him would not be a smart thing to do. Something he never felt from Naruto.

Naruto was mildly interested when Itachi turned to look at him. His red eyes seemed to be spinning when they looked at him, and looked different than the typical sharingan that Naruto was somewhat familiar with.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi whispered when his gaze met Naruto's.

Naruto felt that a genjutsu was cast and was able to get an idea of what the genjutsu tried to show him, but it was ineffective due to his bloodline.

"Hmmm...was that supposed to do something," joked Naruto.

Itachi's eyes widened, a very rare occurrence.

Taking his chance, seeing as Itachi was momentarily surprised, Naruto turned his attention to the woman. "Hey," he called out.

"Huh," she asked, shocked at the sudden appearance of the blonde.

"What would you give to save your and your son's lives?"

"Anything," the woman promised.

"Anything? Are you sure? Think carefully. Would you give your freedom," asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes, anything," she promised. "Anything if you save us."

"Very well," Naruto agreed. One important thing to know about ninja was the importance they placed on their word. Even when dealing with rogue ninja, if a ninja gave their word, they would follow through no matter what. So, Naruto knew that the woman would keep her promise. "By the way," Naruto added as an afterthought, "what's your name?"

"Mikoto," the woman said.

"You can call me Kitsune," Naruto said as he dodged a sword strike by Itachi.

"You shouldn't waste time agreeing to something that you have no chance of doing," said Itachi. "There is no chance of you defeating me. You should retreat now while you still have your life."

Naruto dodged a few more strikes while using his eyes to map Itachi's network. Either Itachi wasn't taking him seriously currently, or Naruto was a lot stronger than he realized, because he was able to dodge Itachi with ease.

The second he saw an opening, Naruto charged some lightning chakra into his fists and began his own attack. Three strikes later, Itachi was knocked to the ground, partially paralyzed.

"What kind of attack is this," Itachi asked, a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Wow, you're not too strong are you," Naruto asked, ignoring Itachi's question, and trying to taunt him a bit. "I'm barely even trying here."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise further. In truth, Itachi _was_ trying to kill Naruto. He knew that it was only a matter of time before ANBU showed up on the scene, something he didn't want to deal with. And, he realized, something he would have to deal with if he hung around any longer. He could sense a squad of ANBU approaching.

"We'll have to finish this another time," Itachi threatened.

"Whenever you want your ass kicked, come find me," Naruto smirked. Itachi disappeared in a shunshin, and Naruto turned his attention to Mikoto. "ANBU are on their way," he informed her. "Remember our agreement. I'll be back at a later time to collect." Naruto disappeared just before the ANBU cleared the walls.

/ / / /

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sighed to himself again. Why did so many unexpected things have to happen while he was in charge?

The Uchiha massacre was only the most recent in a number of..._troublesome_...occurrences. Why did Itachi, one of his strongest and, previously, loyal ninja have to go crazy and massacre his entire clan? The loss of the Uchiha was a major blow to the village, even if they _were_ going power hungry lately.

_Well,_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he filled out the _pile_ of paperwork that was the result of the massacre, _at least I can count on one thing that'll never change_. He chuckled to himself as he took a peak at his orb, watching an orange-clad, blonde ninja training in a small clearing. _I can count on Naruto never changing on me_.

/ / / / / / /

Five days after the infamous Uchiha massacre, Naruto snuck in to one of the rooms at Konoha Hospital through the window. It was near midnight and only the small night crew was moving through the halls of the hospital, so Naruto knew he wouldn't be caught. Looking at the sole bed in the room, Naruto was happy that he had decided to go searching the other night...Mikoto was beautiful and Naruto was going to enjoy having her as his slave.

Approaching the sleeping woman, Naruto placed his hand over her mouth before shaking her awake. Mikoto, though a formidable kunoichi herself, was still recovering from what happened to her days earlier. As such, she wasn't able to fight Naruto off of her as she awoke. However, when she saw who it was that woke her, her struggling died down.

"Mikoto," Naruto greeted.

"What are you doing here," she asked in confusion when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"I'm here to complete our deal," Naruto said with a smirk. "You know, the one where you said you'd do anything if I saved you. Including giving up your freedom."

Mikoto was slightly worried at seeing his smirk, but nodded her head. "I remember."

"Good." Pulling out some supplies, Naruto continued, "Okay, that's exactly what you're gonna do. Give up your freedom I mean. You see, I'm a seal master, and I've recently created a new seal. Dumbing it down, it is essentially a slave seal. However, I haven't' tested it yet. That's where you come in."

Mikoto took a deep breath before saying, "Alright. It's worth it to have Sasuke and I live. What do I have to do?"

"Lay on your stomach...I need to draw the seal on your back," Naruto directed. Mikoto did as directed and in short order, had the seal completed. "Alright, now all I have to do is key the seal to me by putting some of my chakra in it, and we should be all done. This might hurt, as I've not done this part before. Ready?"

Mikoto nodded her head, and Naruto started to pump some of his chakra in, forever changing both Mikoto's life, and his own as well.


End file.
